


loki; son of hades

by birdcagereligion (ckasjfbfksbj)



Series: camp shield [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, camp shield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckasjfbfksbj/pseuds/birdcagereligion





	loki; son of hades

Born breathless and still with hair as pale as the moon, his father claims that he was the most beautiful child he had ever seen, but as they went to bury him, they found him lying in his cradle staring at the sky his hair black as night and his eyes green as a serpent, the gods granted me this wish, his mother tells him, for my most lovely child to be born anew

-

He has no true home, he is a cuckoo, hidden away in another families household, he grows there, ever restless, branded an outsider. His brothers taunt him and he is shunned by the villagers. He grows alone, his heart shriveling and turning slowly to ice in the cold winter kingdom of garðar he calls his home

-

(years later, he returns to the ruined settlement where he spent his childhood. He knows what he will find, charred bones and the large stone building that was his family’s home for all of their lives lying in ruins, after over a decade of being pillaged and looted it was finally empty and Ámundi could feel a sense of finality in his false kinfolk’s deaths.

He does not kneel in the ashes of his loved ones, he does not cry, he does not pray, he knows where they’ve gone, his mother to Elysium and his false father was given to his true father as a gift to fight in his army.

Ámundi spits on the helm of the deceivers he called his family for his entire youth and kicks a skull near his foot. It crashes into the wall of a building and shatters, he laughs and the wind grows colder.)

-

His father is the darkness that all humans so rightly fear

He is the aching and the despair that all mortals suffer from

Ámundi is his spitting image

-

(the first time he encounters death is when his father executes a man. He is 8 years old and the blood is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

Later, as they drag away the body Ámundi sits on the frozen ground and buries his hands in the bloodied snow, it is still warm and his skin seems to absorb it.

But it was not enough, to feel so alive for only that one moment—it was simply not enough. He began to crave the blood, to seek it out; it became an addiction he could not fight. Soon he caught himself in the fields of the farm hands, slaughtering the goats, watching them bleed out slowly, and as the last flicker of light left their eyes he was filled with a power he never previously knew.

However, like with any addiction, soon simply the animals weren’t enough, and after his family learned of Ólafur’s true parentage and exiled him, Ámundi found he could no longer control the urge to kill, not without his brothers support, and one dark night he found himself standing his sisters bed, his crudely carved knife in his hand, it reached slowly forward as if with a mind of its own and pressed against her skin.

She started, her long blonde hair whipping in the air as she thrashed and screamed, the sight of her golden straw hair and her sky blue eyes were what finally gave him the strength to press forward he closed his eyes and he could feel the knife pierce her skin and her blood flow over his hands, but before it happens he is thrown backwards, the weapon leaving his hand, he is dragged by his hair out the door into the hall and above him is his father, his face contorted in rage he snaps Ámundi’s wrist in his strong hands.

His father is nothing but fists and wrath and Ámundi’s mind goes blank as a boot connects with his head. The next thing he knows, he is standing in the middle of a battlefield, corpses all around him, charred and broken, screams coming from all around him, and on his hands, the blood of his family.

Before him stands a man, the likes of which he has never seen, he takes Ámundi’s hand and so he is claimed by his true father, Hades god of the underworld.)

-

he does nothing to gather SHIELDS attention, its his foolish brother Ólafur- Thor he calls himself now fancying himself a god, Ámundi laughs at that- who brings his power to light.

He finds them in his home one night, thor helping himself to Ámundi’s merger supply of food, and the two other men standing off in the corner whispering to themselves, when he enters his brother drops the bread he was holding and sweeps him into one of his back breaking hugs Ámundi did not miss at all.

Finally, Thor lets him go and he can breathe, the one eyed man and his small friend look him over and ask thor if hes certain that this- the way he says it, as if his name is a poision, sets Ámundi on edge- is the man they came here for.

Thor gathers Ámundi in a hug again and tells the man that yes, he is certain, this is his brother and he would love to join with them.

Ámundi agrees just so Thor will put him down.

-

(loki- Ámundi finds it a relief to be able to shed his old name and choose a new one, loki the god of mischief thors half-brother and worst enemy seems the most fitting, he doesn’t miss the flicker of confusion in thors eyes when loki tells him his new name and it sends a thrill through him that he hasn’t felt since that first kill- was the least trusted demigod fury ever trained

He has never visited Olympus, not in all of the centuries he has been a part of SHIELD, but he frequently visits the underworld, he is Hades favorite child, and is the only son he has ever gifted to a replica of his helmet.

Loki uses it to do his namesake proud, and causes mischief.)


End file.
